Evil Twins
The Evil Twins, Victor and Moritz, are two ingenious parrots that lived for a long time at the 10th Dimension. They have immense power in Crash's dimension, being able to control the motion of objects and even bringing inanimate things to life, out of their simple will. They are the main antagonists of Crash Twinsanity. History Pre-Series History A lot of history is actually known about the Evil Twins, maybe even from Crash Bandicoot. They originate from Crash's dimension, as Cortex's pets, claiming that Dr. Cortex ruined their lives. The trouble started when the scientist was 8 years old and studying at the Academy of Evil. He was testing a prototype of the Evolvo-Ray with Victor and Moritz as the two test subjects. However, instead of evolving them, the beam made them disappear into the mysterious 10th Dimension. After some not-so-quality time there, the severe radioactive conditions started to sharpen their skills and warp their "fragile egg-shell minds", eventually turning them into this twisted duo. Crash Twinsanity Years after they get warped, they devise a plan to destroy Cortex as revenge and enslave the world. They soon confront Cortex and Crash, threating them and telling them of their plans to destroy their dimension. Cortex doesn't remember them, nor does he take their threats seriously, angering Victor. To prove their power, Victor removes Cortex's brain from his head, causing him to flee in terror. The Twins later confront Crash and Cortex at a tiki statue (Tikimon), where they mention that they're from the 10th Dimension. They then awaken Tikimon in an attempt to kill Crash and Cortex. After they defeat Tikimon, the twins tell them their plan to "suck the goodness out" of Crash's Dimension with their Vice-Versa-Reversa Device, leaving behind "the worst of all possible worlds". After Cortex and Crash reunite with Uka Uka in the ice caves, Aku Aku and Uka Uka agree to team up and attempt to defeat the Evil Twins and save the dimension. This fails, with the Evil Twins using their powers to temporarily reduce them to normal, non-sentient wooden masks. The twins then taunt Crash and Cortex with the masks and make another attempt to kill them, this time sending in a squad of their Ant Drones. During this confrontation, Victor lets on that they and Cortex have history together and that their plan is in the name of revenge, much to Cortex's confusion since he still didn't remember them. The twins show up again later when Crash and Cortex board Cortex's airship on the way to the Academy of Evil, sending in another squad of ants. Cortex easily fights them off with his ray gun, and not much else comes of this encounter. Cortex suddenly recalls the Evil Twins' origins on the way back from the Academy, and he informs Crash and Nina of this. After traveling through the Evil Twins' lair in the 10th Dimension, Crash, Cortex and Nina find the Evil Twins in their throne room. After a brief verbal confrontation, Cortex is easily able to make the twins go back into their bird cage from years of conditioning as his pets. Enraged at Cortex, they then use their powers to transform the cage into a giant robot, known as the Deathbot. After a boss fight against them, the Deathbot gets destroyed by Crash controlling the Mecha Bandicoot. The Evil Twins flee to Evil Crash's house. The Evil Twins are never seen again, as they are eaten alive by Evil Crash at the end of the game after attempting to take shelter in his house. Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled Although they aren't currently playable characters, they make a cameo in Nina's Nightmare. They can be seen in one of the pictures hanging in the halls of the mansion alongside Madame Amberly, Dr Neo Cortex, N. Gin, N. Brio from when they were children (Nina is also present in the picture, taped onto it, presumably by Nina herself). Characteristics Personality Victor Victor is the leader of the duo. He seems more serious and stern than his brother Moritz. He is very quick to act and mostly put together the plot to take revenge on Cortex. He also seems to have a very low tolerance level, as shown when he snatched Cortex's brain out of his head when he mocked him for wanting to destroy N. Sanity Island. He is often very impatient with Moritz and a bit mean to him at times, even hitting him when he brought up their riches (which were supposed to be secret). Out of the duo Victor seems to be one more motivated with getting revenge on Cortex. Moritz He is the more simple minded, but nevertheless intelligent brother. He often takes figures of speech in a literal sense and sometimes blurts out things he shouldn't. He also appears to be hungry nearly all the time, mentioning food in almost all cutscenes featuring him, and he's quick to forget their plans when distracted by the prospect of getting a snack. He's much less serious than Victor, acting a bit goofier and more easy-going. Despite his more cheery nature, he hasn't forgiven Cortex, and still works side-by-side with Victor on their plans of revenge. Physical Appearance Being identical twins and wearing very similar clothing, the two are very similar in physical appearance. They are both small spotted parrots with small yellow-orange curved beaks. They have large round heads with heavy eyebrow ridges, and dark bags under their eyes. They also have Frankenstein's Monster-esque bolts protruding from the sides of their heads. As for clothing, they wear futuristic looking space suits with a bright white orb in the middle of their stomachs attached to belts. Another belt is looped around their chests with what seems to be a small screen on the front. They both wear space helmets with small antennae on top. Tall collars from the capes that they wear wrap around the helmets. They also wear black rubber gloves with off-white trim. They don't wear shoes, making tiny bird talons visible. There are a few differences between them, however. Victor has deep cyan plumage with round pale grey speckles over the top of his head and on his arms, while Moritz is more of a sea green colour with mustard speckles of a more irregular shape. Victor is slightly shorter than Moritz. Moritz's beak is a bit longer. Moritz has a belt going horizontally around his abdomen attached to the white orb, while Victor's goes between his legs. Victor's cape is grey-blue in colour, while Moritz's is a dull red. The screen on the belt going around Victor's chest has a heart rate monitor on the front, while Moritz's has a cross-hair. Before they were mutated, they obviously had much more simple designs. They were much smaller and lacked any clothing, being just regular parrots. They also lacked the bolts in their heads, and had wings rather than arms. They also lacked most of the differences between them then, with the colour of their feathers being the only way to tell them apart. Oddly, they had yellow-orange feet with two toes in this form, but gained a third toe and feet the same colour as their feathers post-mutation. Appearances *''Crash Twinsanity'' *''Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled'' (Cameo) Gallery See: Evil Twins/Gallery Trivia *The Evil Twins were based on the two hateful cockatoos belonging to Twinsanity's lead concept artist's girlfriend. *Victor and Moritz are named after Victor Moritz from the 1931 Universal movie adaptation of "Frankenstein". It's also a reference to how the Evil Twins were Cortex's first experiments. *The Evil Twins were originally going to taunt the player whenever they'd get a game over all their lives. *In Cortex's part of the fight, after the player destroys the Deathbot's plasma cannon, Cortex can actually stand under the Deathbot's legs and never get hit. *The cut mug of the Evil Twins can be seen in one of the concept art. *The render officially used for the Evil Twins has an error where it contains two of Victor, rather than both of the Twins. This is not the case in Twinsanity developer FakeNina's videos, however. *In the very early development of the game, their names were originally going to be "Squawk" and "Squabble", but were cut for being "too childish" de:Böse Zwillinge es:Evil Twins fr:Jumeaux Maléfique ja:エビル・ツインズ pl:Evil Twins pt:Gêmeos do Mal pt-br:Victor e Moritz ru:Злые Близнецы Category:Characters Category:Crash Twinsanity Category:Crash Bandicoot: Evolution Category:Tenth Dimensional Inhabitants Category:Antagonists Category:Main antagonists Category:Bosses Category:Mutants Category:Males Category:Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled Category:Character Cameos